


Not your typical septiplier story

by Septiplier_Away8



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septiplier_Away8/pseuds/Septiplier_Away8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean had come from a rich family, had always lived in nice neighborhoods. Mark on the other hand did not. People like Sean were called Posh's, people like Mark were called Chav's</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mark was outside a gas station smoking, approaching the station was 3 Posh's Mark could tell by their clothes. He actually recognized them Felix, Wade and Sean. Mark didn't know them he didn't need to, he already hated them, they come from the most ruthless family's of Posh's . As they were walking in they each gave him dirty looks which Mark had expected to happen, he went home after that he didn't feel like dealing with the rich snobs when they came out.

**Sean's POV**

As Felix, Wade and I were going to enter the gas station we saw a Chav. I was surprised to see one so close to the Posh neighborhoods, I recognized him though his name was Mark, Mark Fischbach, everyone knows the Fischbach family their a bunch of low lives always trying to steal things, so of course it was a mutually feeling to give him a dirty look as we entered. "Why the hell was a Chav here? Doesn't he know this is Posh territory?" Felix says as we enter the store. "You know Chav's they always want to steal something, that's probably why he was here." Wade says. As we leave we see that the Chav has left, "thank God that low life left" I say as we start to walk home.

**Marks POV**

It's always colder over here in the Chav neighborhood. I'm surprised I still haven't gotten used to it, i've lived here for all my life. I reach for my phone texting my friend Bob telling him about the snobby Posh's I ran into today

Bob

**You should have texted me when you were there I would have helped you beat up those snobby Posh's**

Me

**Yeah, Ik, but I didn't feel like fighting I left before anything escalated**

Bob 

 **But it was the 3 most ruthless Posh's** **ever you should have hit them or something! Especially Sean God those McLoughlin's worst people ever!**

I turned off my phone after that text. I know it was wrong but I always found Sean cute. I could never hit him, Wade and Felix yeah I could hit them.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to write this my computer was lagging all day so sorry for the delay

**Sean's POV**

_*beep beep*_ I turn off my alarm not wanting to go to school my clock reads **7:10** I want to text Felix and Wade but all they will do is complain about the stupid new rule and how it should be removed as a rule. I agree with them, this year every Posh has to be paired up with a Chav. "Jack are you awake, its time for school" my mom yells removing me from my train of thoughts, as I start to get dressed I think of what awful Chav's I could be stuck with I pray and hope that it's not a Fischbach. As I walk downstairs I can see my mom smiling I can tell that its fake, no Posh parent wants their child to be with a Chav for the _WHOLE_  year. I give her a quick hug and kiss goodbye and start walking towards school.

**Mark's POV**

I hope my mom doesn't wake up I don't want to go to school and be stuck with an overly perky Posh, unless that Posh is Jack. _STOP THINKING LIKE THAT_   I tell myself,I don't like Jack he's a Posh. I tell myself that everyday it doesn't help. I hear a door opening knowing it's my mom waking up I start to get dressed. "Are you up?" she asks as I'm getting my shirt on and fixing my hair "Yes". I walk downstairs dreading the day to come, giving my mom a hug goodbye as I start walking out the door to school.

~TIME SKIP~

**Sean's POV**

As I'm looking for my locker **#215** I am thinking of how this year is going to suck. I mean I have to be stuck with a Chav, they could mug me or something. I found my locker, I open it and start putting my books in I don't know who has the locker next to me I was to deep into my thoughts to look. A loud bang made me jump I realize it was my locker neighbor slamming his locker closed. As I close mine softly I realize who's locker I'm besides, I'm besides Mark Fischbach, great. I start walking to my class Algebra 2 when I realize Mark is only a few feet behind me, don't tell me, yep he's in my classes, bloody hell. When I walk in I see that everybody is lined up probably getting ready to be assigned partners. "Jack you will be with..." don't say Mark, don't say Mark "Mark" amazing my life is amazing. 

**Mark's POV**

I'm partnered with Jack great. Our math teacher said that we can just talk to our partner for the whole period get to know them. I'm hoping that Jack will say something rude and obnoxious so I can like him less. "Hi, I'm Jack" the cute Irish man says with his accent just rolling off his tongue "I'm Mark" I say, we continue to talk a bit and Jack doesn't say anything rude or obnoxious, yep I'm screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this sucked I rushed through it I wrote it 3 times today and my computer didn't want to save it so yeah I just did half-a*****


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In History each group was assigned a project, Jack invites Mark over to his house to work on it. Mark doesn't know if he can hide his feeling for Jack.

**Mark's POV**

In history we have to do a project that's do in two weeks, it's a partner project great. Jack invited me to his house so we can work on it but I don't think I will be able to hide my feeling for him. I don't even know if Jack is gay or not, god my life sucks. As I'm walking to lunch I can see Bob waiting for me at our table. Bob tells me on how he hate's how he is partnered with Wade, when he asks me who I'm partnered with I say Jack I don't know if I blushed or something but Bob said "You like him don't you?" I said no, but he could tell I was lying because he gave me his 'bitch please look', I changed the subject after that. "We have a project to do in stupid U.S history" I say "Oh we by that you mean you and Jack?" I'm silent after that, I knew at this point I was blushing because Bob started bursting out laughing.

**Jack's POV**

Lunch is always my favorite time of day, I get to see Wade and Felix. We all talk about the stupide project "I texted my mom that Mark's coming over to work on it, so right now she is having our butler hide everything expensive" I say. Felix says that his mom is doing the same thing. "Wow, you people are so selfish, I'm leaving my expensive things out for the poor Chav. It's going to be his first time looking at expensive things" Wade says sarcastically.

~TIME SKIP~

**Mark's POV**

Damn it! It's the end of the day I am dreading this moment. I meet up with Bob before I leave "You excited? your going over to your boyfriends house!" "Shut up!"  I snap at him. I start walking towards Jack who is talking to Felix and Wade, He turns around "You ready?" He asks "Yes" I say but I know that I really want to say no. Jack and I start walking towards the Posh neighborhood. Wade lives near Jack which means that I have Bob to talk to on the walk there. Jack's house comes first so I say goodbye to Bob and enter the big house.

**Jack's POV**

When we enter my house I scream to my mom that I'm home, she answers with ok knowing that she isn't coming out because Mark is here. I go up to my room Mark follows. When we enter there are snacks on the table, guess my mom made the butler put them there so he didn't have to be in the presence of a Chav, wish I could do that. "Make your self comfortable" I say not meaning it that much though I want to get this done as soon as possible.

**Mark's POV**

I can tell Jack is uncomfortable with me being here not surprised I'm a Chav the only thing everyone will see me as. As we start working on the project all I can focus on is his lips and how they look so soft and how I want to kiss him. I didn't even know I did it until I felt his soft lips on mine, wait, _I'm kissing Jack!._ he quickly pulls away looking flustered. " I'm sorry" I say stupidly like it will make this situation any better "I-I think you should go" he says shyly still shocked about what happened. I pick up my things and start to walk home feeling like an idiot.

**Jack's POV**

After Mark left my mom came out of her room so did all the maids and butler. That night I couldn't really sleep all I can do is reply what happened today. It felt weird because part of me felt disgusted but another part of me kind of enjoyed it. I get up and get a glass of water after that I try to go to sleep trying to forget about what happened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this so far :P


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know I'm septiplier trash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me so long to update this i have school and homework so yeah i will try harder to keep up i hope you enjoy

**Sean's POV**

I don't want to go to school today, I have to see Mark. Last time I saw him he was kissing me on my bedroom floor, the weird part is that I enjoyed it a little but I don't want to he's a Chav, a criminal a crook! "Jack come on you have to go to school!" my mom yells I start to get dressed not wanting to go but I can't tell my mom about what happened she'll go Bat shit crazy on me. I quickly leave the house yelling goodbye to my mom as I'm making my way out.

**Mark's POV**

As I'm getting ready for school I'm hoping Jack doesn't come today, I kissed him last time I saw him. I'm about to leave my house when I hear my mom say "Are you going to be okay today?" I ask her why she thinks that she says "well you came back from that Posh's house looking crushed" I tell her everything she looks a bit ashamed I get it. I leave, as I'm leaving I can see out of the corner of my eye my mom giving me a look of disappointment I continue walking to school

. ~TIME SKIP~

**Sean's POV**

As I'm in first period I don't see Mark, I'm happy but it doesn't last for long I can see Mark walking into class I move my seat to an empty desk in the back of the room. Mark sit's where he is supposed to as I'm writing down notes I can tell he's looking at me I try not to look up. I know that I'm going to have to talk to him soon, in social. As I leave class I head to the bathroom, I see Mark following I can tell that he wants to explain what happened but I don't want any explanation. As I walk in Mark follows I hear him calling my name I turn around since no one is in the bathroom, I choose to listen. "Hey, um I wanted to apologize for what happened on Friday" he says I tell him it's fine he knows I'm lying, he apologizes more I can't take it I tell him what's really bothering me about it "It's not that you kissed me! It's that, it's that I enjoyed it a bit" Mark looks at me in shock, I can feel my face turning red. I can feel mark getting close to me, to my face he leans in for a kiss this time I kiss back. I know it's wrong to but I enjoyed it so much I didn't want it to end but it did. Mark pulls away I can tell he is surprised by my actions me too.

**Mark's POV**

I'm shocked of what happened I can't be happier but that quickly ends after what came out of Jack's mouth "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that I mean your a Chav, this cant happen" "So what just happened meant nothing to you?" I snapped at him "Of course it meant something I want to try this out  but what's the point when it's going to crash down anyways?" he says. "I don't know what you want to do but I want to try but since you don't...your right, if your not going to try then I guess that's a reason why were going to lose" I say sadly. I walk out going to my next class Jack walking a bit faster and getting there before me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this sucked, don't worry it will get better. I was listening to Cartoon-why we lose so that's where this came from :P


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark goes over to Jack's house to finish their social studies project fluff happens I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is crap

**Sean's POV**

I should be happy about the weekend sure but Mark's coming over to finish our project so there's really nothing to be happy about. I can see Mark walking towards my door through my bedroom window, but couldn't I just not answer? Could I do that? I could but then the project wouldn't get done then I would fail history, so no I can't. As I walk to go to the door I can see Mark,he looks irritated, I'm not that surprised really. I think back to what had happened on Monday but I clear my head and open the door. "Hey" Mark says, I say hey back but it's awkward like we're not, I don't know it's hard to explain the strain and tension. As we enter my room I look at Mark, he can tell I'm looking at him and he's purposely looking away.

**Mark's POV**

I can tell Jack's looking at me but I don't feel like looking into those beautiful blue eyes. Jacks still staring I crack and look at him, God I'm weak. Jack's eyes look sad I don't know why he was the one who said he didn't want to try us out, it feels like hours that we have been staring at each other until Jack says that we should start on our project. As we are working on the project I feel a feeling of deja vu because once again I'm looking at the cute Irish man's lips.I think Jack noticed he's now looking at me, God help me I don't want to be sucked up in this. "I'm sorry for what happened on Monday" Jack says I tell him it's fine he doesn't believe me at all "I really mean it Mark, I like you it's just I don't want to... I don't know" I know what he's trying to say I get it. I tell him  "you don't want to be an outcast, judged" Jack looks away its quiet for a couple minutes then Jack says "I mean yeah but when you put it like that...ouch, making me feel really bad" "Well you should feel bad I mean you rejected me just because I'm a Chav" I say very aggravated. "I'm sorry" Jack sounds sincere "it's fine" we keep looking at each other not breaking eye contact.

**Sean's POV**

Mark and I are just staring at each other it's silent I break it by saying "Your really cute you know that?" I can see Mark lightly blush at my comment "Not as cute as you, I mean your eyes and your accent it's just wow" I lean in to kiss him Mark reluctantly leans in but as we kiss we both just melt into it. I can feel Mark's tongue on my lower lip asking for entrance I accept, loving the feel of his tongue against mine. Mark rolls me over so I'm now on my back and he's on top of me. I break the kiss looking at Mark who dives to my neck and starts leaving little pecks. I start to feel something wet on my neck I recognize it as Mark's tongue he starts biting softly on my neck, I know that he's trying to leave a hickey. Pleasure that's all I'm feeling, Mark and I have a heated make out session for about 12 min. now we're just looking at each other, I'm now looking into those beautiful brown eyes.

**Mark's POV**

I'm still on top of Jack I get off of him and sit up he does to. "So that just happened" Jack says "Yep" I don't know why but there's a sense of tension and not passion in the air like there was a couple seconds ago. "I would like to kiss you more but we have a project to do" I say "you can stay over and it's Saturday so we have Sunday we can finish it then" "wow I never knew you were such a slut Jack" "shut up Mark" he says as I pull on the collar of his shirt leading him into a deep kiss. I find myself back on top of him leaving marks on his neck. I start to pull up his shirt leaving small pecks on his  torso. I go down to where his waistband is kissing his side biting softly, Jack lets out a deep moan when I did that. I look up at Jack my fingers hooked on his pants ready to take them off, Jack can tell what I want to do he nods in approval. I take off his pants, the tent in his boxers is more visible now. I start palming him hearing Jack moan made me hard in my jeans. I start to kiss Jack once again. Jack becomes a moaning mess under me, as I'm kissing him I can feel Jack's fingers on my jeans, I know he's trying to take them off I help leaving us both in our shirts and boxers. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha ik I left you with a cliff hanger ok sorry : P It will be continued in the next chapter! Wich should be out today to so yeah


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to update I was going to last night but i had an essay to do for U.S history so yeah

**Sean's POV**

As Mark and I were about to do a bit more then making out I heard someone coming up the steps, Mark and I both rushed to get our clothes back on and start back on the project.As the door opened it was my butler, saying that he had brought snacks as he put them on the table he looked a bit suspicious since both Mark and I were a bit pink in the face. When he left Mark and I burst out laughing. Thank god for the soundproof walls, then he would really be suspicious

 

**Mark's POV**

Jack and I had finished are project surprisingly and we started to talk "So...our we keeping this a secret?" i asked "No, duh, Mark if people found out they would go batshit crazy, this reminds me so much of West Side Story ugh so corny"  "Well at least no one is going to get shot"  "Sure..."  "Whats that supposed to mean?"  "I mean your people are crazy they would definitely draw a gun"  "Only when threatened"  "Mark, come on your the toughest Chav around. I think your people would get pretty upset"  "Well what about  _your_ people?"  "They would probably get really upset,take me out of school and never let me see you"  "Well that would suck"  Jack chuckled a little 'Yeah it really would, but were seniors we only have one year to tough it out then we can be free, okay?"  "Okay" I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket "Oh,it's my mom i got to go"  "Okay, I'll see you in school" Jack and I exchange a goodbye kiss as i leave his house.

**Sean's POV**

When Mark left my butler cam back in my room and started asking questions "Did you finish your project Sean?"  "Yes"  "Good, i thought the Chav was distracting you"  "How would he be distracting me?"  "Sir, I'm not blind I know love when I see it"  "You think I'm in love with Mark?"  "Well, it's quite obvious, Sir. I'm not judging, i think it's what this town needs, to be honest I hate how were all separated, making the poor look like bad guys when some of them are really not, like Mark for example"  "So, your saying?"  "That if your dating Mark I wouldn't care, you can have him over when your mothers not home,but if you get caught I never said anything"  I chuckled a bit  "Fine, thanks for being supportive" "No problem Sean" As he left my room I was thanking the gods that I have such a nice and understanding butler.

**Mark's POV**

As I was walking home I ran into Bob "Your looking quite chipper today" he said "What do you mean?"  "I mean you look super happy...are you happy because the spent most of your day at Jack's house? hmm"  "Shut up Bob!"  "Thanks for the answer" we kept on walking in silence I didn't mean to say it but it just, slipped out "We kissed you know" Bob stopped dead in his tracks "Wait you what!"  "We kissed" I said it more reluctantly than the first time I said it "Mark! Are you crazy! you can't date a Posh!"  "Why not?"  "Because _they are_ _POSH'S!_  . Oh my god I can't believe it, my best friend has gone mad"  "I'm right here you know?"  "You want to know what Mark go for it okay. But if you get caught up in all this stuff don't say I didn't warn you"  "I won't and anyways no one will find out... _right!?_ "  "Ugh, alright I'll keep your secret"  "Thanks Bob"  "So next time you go over there are you going to give him head or hand?"  "BOB!" My faced turned bright pink as we kept on walking while Bob was laughing his ass off...he's such a dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being so short the next chapter will be longer, I promise :P


	7. Chapter 7

**Jack's POV**

It's been a couple weeks since Mark and I got together, we hide it really well, but of course there are some people who can just tell when somethings up like Felix. "Ok somethings going on" Felix says while I'm at my locker "What do you mean?"  "I mean somethings up"  "You have to be a little more specific"  "Ok, um.. how about there is something going on between you and Mark" I stopped looking for something to say  "What-what make you think that?"  "Well first off, you don't give him that I'm going to kill you look, like you used to"  "So? I just started ignoring him that's all"  "You sure?"  "Felix, how long have you've known me? Do you really think I would date a Chav?"  "True..."

**Mark's POV**

Jack and I have definitely have had some moments where we doubted if this was the right thing to do but as always we got through it. It wasn't even halfway through the year yet and we were already excited for when we can leave. It's hard being a Chav, your looked at as some criminal, good thing I found a Posh with a good heart. One thing I don't understand is how...I mean how is Jack so nice and understanding when he comes from the most ruthless family of Posh's...wait...what if this is all a prank. It could be...  _NO , it couldn't Jack he wouldn't..._ he wouldn't...would he? As I was leaving school to go to Jack's house that question rang in my head.

**Jack's POV**

Mark was coming over afterschool but since my last class is closer to my locker I leave earlier, I haven't really seen Mark at all today which is kind of wierd he would always make an effort to say hello. As I saw Mark coming down the driveway, I made my way downstairs to let him in. "Hi!"  "Hey Jack" somethings off I don't know what but I just know that Mark's acting strange, distant kind of, I wonder whats on his mind.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack tries to figure out what's on Mark's mind  
> Mark pushes Jack away a bit to stop him from figuring out whats wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHHHHOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYY SSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIITTTTTT ok so I haven't updated in a long time sorry I have been super busy sorry this is terrible I was rushing.

**Jack'** s **POV**

When I took Mark up to my room he was acting...strange. He seemed a bit more distant I just deemed it as...what am I saying it's weird. It's silent in my room something very unusual when Mark's over, I'm the first to break the silence " Is anything wrong?"  "Nothings wrong why do you ask?"  ''I don't know you just seem a bit off..."  "Well I mean we have a huge test coming up so I'm a bit stressed"  " You sure? It seems like more than that"  "it's nothing Jack, don't worry about it"  "So...it is something?"  "I didn't say that"  "Yeah but-" "FINE SOMETHINGS BOTHERING ME IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR?"  "There's no need to be yelling, Mark calm down"  "ARE YOU- nope, nope, I'm not going to yell I'm just going to go"  "WHAT!? Don't go!"  "I think I just need to breathe". I was shocked that Mark had yelled over something so little, wish he didn't push me away so I can make things better. 

**Mark's POV**

I honestly don't know why I got so angry as I did, I guess I just didn't want Jack to know I doubted him. I feel ashamed, more because I still feel like there's a secret he's keeping. As I walk home I think about the things that are going through my mind sort them out they all just feel smashed together.

  1. **Jack is lying to me**
  2. **I love him** _...wait...did I just say love?_



 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow sorry that was short the next chapter will be long though. Thanks for your patience.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark thinking a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP SO MUCH STUFF IN MY LIFE GOING ON SCHOOL SUCKS ASS BUT I AM HERE TO STAY....HOPEFULLY . I will try to update more I know I said that in the last chapter but I honestly will try <3

**Mark's POV**

I'm still shocked of what had happened when I was walking home. Did I actually really love Jack? I mean of course I love him but I mean do I really Love him? Love's a strong word, it means something, like when you say love you want that person, you love that person you know? Of course I love Jack but this love is different, it means I want him and only him for the [rest](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4976158/chapters/13753546#) of my life. Do I want that? I don't know....So much is going on, I still don't know If I can completely trust him, after all it could be a prank. I don't think Jack would stoop that low though, Felix might but I know Jack...do I? Yes! I do I know him and I know him he wouldn't do something like this...then why am I doubting him? Is because he's a Posh and I'm a Chav?Probably, never would have thought something like this would make me go so crazy, I also never new a Posh named Jack could make me go crazy, crazy world huh. Jack, god I feel so bad for snapping at him like that, he probably hates me now, but it's probably for the best I mean I am just a Chav after all.Jack has friends, he's popular I have 3 friends, not even just a couple who I sometimes party with.Jack wouldn't * _bzz_ * 

**From: Jack-a-boy**

_**hey, um...sorry about earlier I should have just left things alone -** _ **Jackxx**

**To: Jack-a-boy**

_**It's not your fault, you were just worried bout' me and I snapped I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind** _ **\- Markxx**

**From: Jack-a-boy**

_**It's fine, we'll talk later though? yeah**  -_  **Jackxx**

**To: Jack-a-boy**

_**yeah for sure, I have to go now , but I'll talk you you soon -** _ **Markxx**

**From: Jack-a-boy**

_**k love you -** _ **Jackx**

At Least he doesn't hate me, that could have gone totally different. I am happy that I have an [understanding](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4976158/chapters/13753546#) boyfriend like Jack.wait did he just say _love?_ He did! He probably meant love not  _love ,love_ , could he? What if He  _loves_ me, I don't know if I love him back all I know is that Without Jack I would probably be stealing from [stores](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4976158/chapters/13753546#) smoking joints (which I haven't done in weeks) I have barley talked to my friends, who now that I realize it aren't to nice or good for me. Jack centers me I never would have thought that there was this emotionally person inside me that could  _love_  someone else...huh...there goes that word again. Do I even know what that word even really means? 

**" Siri?"**

**"yes?"**

**" What is the definition of _love?_ "**

**"Love -**

  1. **an intense feeling of deep affection.**
  2. **feel a deep romantic or sexual attachment to (someone). "**



Those are things that I get with Jack, but I couldn't really  _love_ him. Could I? I mean I love him but I don't know if I  _love_ him. All I know is that he makes me super happy, like I am important for once. When i am with Jack nothing really matters, I'm not a Chav I'm a person in a relationship with another, huh

 

 

Maybe I do  _love_ him. 


	10. Authors Note PLEASE READ!!

I am soooo sorry I have been inactive for so long,I kind of want to start this story over to make it better, tell me in the comments if I should or shouldn't I already have everything planned for the rest of the story but I will re-write if you guys want or I will just continue on with the story, sorry for keeping you waiting for so long!!!


	11. 3 years later piece of shit me :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A note

WOW I.....why, looking back on this why did yall read this it was sooo poorly written, and just Wow, Wow, lowkey actualy might re-write this and actually finish this just to satisfy my inner writer and I could now that my life is together even though it took like fucking 3 years LOL IMAA KERMIT SEWRCIDE Man wth Cant believe people liked this


End file.
